


Cauchemar

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Family, Nightmare, remembering death
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Ezaeur se réveilla en sursaut, le visage couvert de larmes, le cœur battant la chamade, et l'esprit embrumé sans savoir quand elle s'était endormie. À ses côtés, Saero la regarda d'un air inquiet, n'osant pas l'approcher tout à fait, mais prêt à la prendre dans ses bras à la moindre invitation de sa part."
Relationships: Diana | Ezaeur/Saero (Seduce Me)





	Cauchemar

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Seduce Me_ appartient à Seraphim Entertainment, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 24 janvier 2018.

Ezaeur se réveilla en sursaut, le visage couvert de larmes, le cœur battant la chamade, et l'esprit embrumé sans savoir quand elle s'était endormie. À ses côtés, Saero la regarda d'un air inquiet, n'osant pas l'approcher tout à fait, mais prêt à la prendre dans ses bras à la moindre invitation de sa part.

« Tout va bien ma dame ?  
\- Heu... Oui... Je crois... Depuis combien de temps suis-je endormie ?  
\- Sept heures.  
\- SEPT HEURES ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- L'attaque du Seigneur des Démons via le portail pour l'humaine, madame. Cela vous a beaucoup affaibli, et vous manquiez déjà beaucoup d'énergie... J'ai veillé à ce que personne ne vous dérange, le temps que vous vous réveilliez.  
\- Il fallait me réveiller ! Sept heures ! Où est l'humaine ?  
\- Dans sa chambre, la chambre de l'ambassadeur. On vient de lui apporter le petit-déjeuner.  
\- Je vais la voir !  
\- Ma dame, vous êtes sûre que vous vous sentez suffisamment en forme ? Que vous allez bien ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?  
\- Vous pleuriez dans votre sommeil... Et vous sembliez souffrir... Ezaeur, si vous... si tu veux parler, tu peux me faire confiance, tu sais... »

Elle soupira et sourit tristement à Saero. Elle se leva et le prit dans dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Dans un murmure, elle lui dit :

« J'ai rêvé de ma famille... et de leur meurtre. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Saero l'étreignit en silence, lui offrant la seule chose qu'il pouvait : son affection ; en espérant que cela lui apportait un peu de réconfort. La jeune démone se laissa faire, calmée par les battements de cœur de son serviteur. Les images cauchemardesques commençait à s'effacer doucement de son esprit, mais ce n'était pas assez rapidement : elle devait se reprendre vite. La rébellion l'attendait...

Mais puisqu'on lui offrait un moment, elle comptait bien profiter de ces quelques secondes de tranquillité et de sérénité.


End file.
